dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Fright Knight
The Fright Knight is a ancient and powerful ghost, self-described as the spirit of Halloween and both The Ghost King 's minon and second-in-command. Apperance Fright Night "Fright Knight," the Fright Knight (self-described as 'The Spirit of Halloween,') was released as a result of Danny attempting to borrow his sword for a haunted-house decorating Halloween contest. He chases after him and takes over Amity Park with his sword, the Soul Shredder, which causes people to disappear to a dimension where they experience their greatest fears (which include Mr. Lancer in a dimension where he is forced to constantly scratch a chalkboard while doing calculus equations, and Tucker on a deserted island in his boxers with no technology). His sword is also one of the few things that dwell in the Ghost Zone that has a corporeal form, as Danny was able to grasp it in his human state, though it seems to lose this quality upon entering the real world. Fright Knight also rides around on a bat-winged Pegasus ghost known as the Nightmare. Danny however managed to trap him inside a pumpkin by placing his sword inside and chanting the spell to seal him within it. Reign Storm He returned in Reign Storm where it is revealed that he was a servant of Pariah Dark. He helps his master take over Amity Park, but by the end, seems to have been one of the many ghosts who turned against the king. He also apparently made a deal with Vlad Plasmius, though it is unknown what that deal is. It is most likely that he works for Vlad now. In the end, he appears right behind Vlad to help Danny trap the king so that he wouldn't harm anyone. The Ulimate Enemy In the beginning of "The Ultimate Enemy," he works for Dark Danny in an alternate future, he appears as Dark Danny's new henchman. Frightmare He made a cameo in "Frightmare" in a dream sequence of Danny's while he was under the control of Nocturne. Phantom Planet The Fright Knight's final appearance is in the series finale, "Phantom Planet." He is one of the many ghosts who helps Danny and Skulker turn the entire planet intangible, so that an asteroid can pass through it. Personality A ruthless knight, the Fright Knight lives to strike fear into the hearts of anyone he's against. If that doesn't work, he prefers to fight his way, using his skills to proclaim his superiority. It seems he either teams up or works for anyone whom might be of potential benefit to him. He also appears to have a flair for dramatics, and poetry, doing near everything in a dramatic way, and bellowing his warning to Danny and Vlad in a poem. Nightmare Nightmare is the Fright Knight's horse, a giant Bat Winged Pegasus, with sharp fangs and teeth, red eyes, a long horn on the top of its head and a flaming mane, tail and hooves (similar to the Fright Knight's own cape). It also has armor round its head and neck, with a insigna of a pumpkin with bones going through it (Like the skull and crossbones of a pirate's flag). As shown in "Fright Night" it like its master is trapped in a pumpkin when he is, although it needs to be released seperately. NightMare close.JPG|Nightmare NightMare.jpg|Nightmare when 1st released in Fright Night Powers and Abilities Powers The Fright Knight is a powerful and strong ghost, powerful enough to over power Vlad near instantly. These are the powers he has shown, it's unknown if he has any more: *'Fly and hovering': Standard ghost powers, sometimes aided by his horse, the Nightmare. *'Intangibility': Standard ghost powers. *'Ghost Ray': He is able to fire pink ghost rays from his eyes. Often used as a primary ability, such as shooting down Danny for taking his famed Soul Shredder. *'Flaming Crystal Meteor': Able to fire purple flaming crystal meteors with an incredible destructive power. *'Superhuman Strength': Able to lift someone off the ground with little effort and throwing them through walls with nothing more than a mere move with his hand, as well as open the doors to the Fenton Portal and break the walls, very easily. He is also able to knock a person or ghost unconsious with one punch and hold ghosts as strong as Vlad Plasmius in a unbreakable grip with one hand. *'Superhuman Durabillity': The Fight Knight is considerably durable, as shown during both his main appearances. Physical attacks have little if any affect on him. Only the greatest physical force, energy beams and explosions can damage him, but only stop him for a short while, before he returns to the fight, showing no wounds whatsoever. In Fright Night, Danny throwed him a giant clock that only dizy him briefly. In Reign Storm he survived the combined attacks of Valerie, Danny and Vlad without any wound or injury and he was merely stun. *'Superhuman Stamina': His ghost musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity. *'Teleportation': Can do so with both his Swords power and his own, disappearing in a explosion and releasing a swarm of bats (Only with his own power does it take that form). FK Eye Ghost Rays.JPG|Eye Ghost Rays FK Flaming Meteor.JPG|Flaming Meteor FK Paranormal Strength.JPG|Superhuman Strength Abilities #'Swordsmanship': He is very skilled in the art of swordsmanship. #'Poet': He always talks using poems. Equipment Weapons Soul Shredder: in addition to this powers, he also gets some others from his sword the Soul Shredder, the container of most of his power, like: *'Ghost rays': Green in color. *'Manipulation of Matter': Able to transform people and inanimate objects into monsters *'Creation of EctoStorms' *'Deflection of Ectoblasts' *'Teleportation of others' *'Creation of inpenetrable force fields' *'Send any being to a dimension of their worst fears'. *'Telekinesis (apparently)': In the episode Reign Storm the sword returned to his owner from a long distance, though this could be a power of the Fright Knight. *'Pyrokinesis': the Soul Shredder can burst in flames. Unlike most objects in the ghost zone it coperate form as Danny was able to grasp it while in his human form, it can apparantly be wielded by any body, but only the Fright Night can or knows how to control it. It is or at least was used to mark land to The Ghost King, in this event it is placed in the ground and imprisons what ever land the Fright Knight claims for his master in a force field that neather Humans or Ghosts or anything for that matter can penitrate and only he can escape by teleportation. However as well as being the Fright Knight's greatest weapon, it is also his greatest weakness, as if its plunged into a pumpkin, it imprisons the Knight (and his horse), till the sword is removed and undoes all its damage. Transportation *'Nightmare': as is already mentioned above, he uses his horse Nightmare to travel. Weaknesses His major weakness is that he is sent back to the Ghost Zone if someone (like Danny did) puts his sword inside a pumpkin and says the incantation to send him back: :To cease the storm :to end the fear :the sword must sheath :in pumpkin near. Qoutes Fright Night *"FOOL! you have released me!" *"Return to me my sword so my reign of terror can begin a new" *"It was not a request; whelp, IT WAS A DEMAND!!!" *"Free...And once I regain possesion of my sword, I will transform this world into my own personal pantheon of terror and then I WILL RULE!" *"I know that terror; It carries the esence of my blade!" *"Yes; upon down the hill lies the instrument of my ultimate ascendency: MY SOUL SHREDDER!!!" *"This is only the beginning" *"FLAMING BED SHEETS OF DEATH!!!" *"I am the Fright Knight, The Spirit of Halloween" *"And once this ecto storm touches every corner of this globe, all this transformations will be permanent and this, shall be my new domain!" *"Now, TAKE ME TO MY SWORD!" *"I sent him to where all who feel the sting of my blade are sent; a dimension where his worst fears come to life" *"LISTEN TO THE SOUND OF YOUR DOOM; soon my storm shall consume this planet, the world WILL be forever transformed, AND NOONE CAN STOP ME!" *"Perhaps, but you will never found it!" *I WILL HAVE MY VEANGEANCE" Reign Storm *"THE FRIGHT KNIGHT LIVES" *"King Pariah. You're up" *"A deal?" *"GO and find the King's Ring" *"The King's price, return it!" *"Fool. All I wanted to do was to seize the ring and return to Pariah's Keep, but now you give me no choice!" *"By the authority bested in me by my Lord and Liege...I claim this town, now and forever, under the banner of Lord Pariah, THE KING OF ALL GHOSTS!" *The sword is suck, you´ll die, now cast. The sword remove shall signal fast. Make reappear the ring thou hast, or your next day shall be your last. Category:Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Characters